


Cracks of Reality

by ShadowRaven27



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: I didn't know what that platform was called...., Just a random little thingy, This is based off a Twitter post, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRaven27/pseuds/ShadowRaven27
Summary: Inspired by a post from Ice Cream Dice on Twitter and a comment from Aspiring World Builder ^^Here's the post: https://twitter.com/IScreamDice/status/1248693438020603905If you're curious





	Cracks of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> S'not actually anything and I totally didn't know what that platform is called if it's not just platform, so sorry for the awkwardness ^^'

He bravely moved forward, the vast green land in front of him, awaiting there would be lots of fun! But as he shuffled along the boards that would lead him to his destination, he noticed a little ant crawling out a crack. This tiny scuttly little thing crawling out and scuttling away. Are there more down there? What is there? Forgetting his previous quest he crawled forward and bumped his head on the ground, and stared into the crack between the boards.

What was beyond the crack was a large ocean. An ocean in the sky! There was big fish and little fish. Strange fish and friendly fish! His eye caught on a little rainbow fish and he tried to follow it, crawling up a little to another crack. He expected a fish, but instead he saw a butterfly! A little flappy happy butterfly that flapped its wings in a meadow of golden colors! There was a sun, it was pink! The grass and flowers were yellow and the sky was blue but full of fluffy pink clouds!

The butterfly moved again and he tried to follow it. Wait for me! He moved to another crack and this time, it was full of candy! A forest of candy canes, sweets and biscuits! Gummy bears were running around and a little rainbow bird flew around the bears in a little happy dance! He squeaked and giggled, so funny!

The bird flew away and he squeaked, stop! Wait for me! He once again crawled up to another crack and low and behold there were bubbles! Big bubbles, little bubbles, strange bubbles, colorful ones too! He giggled and squealed, laughing happily as he watched the bubbles float up and some of them pop, clapping his hand on the board as they did. 

Wait, is that mommy? Is mommy calling? He looked up, a big smile on his face as he shouted, “Mama! Mama! Wook!”

Mommy came closer and smiled as she bent down, “What is it, honey?”

He excitedly points to the crack and then waves his arms about.

“There… There were… Bubbas!”

“Bubbles? Let me see…”

She leans down and so does he to look through the crack again, but, this time, there was nothing there. He was sad and made a soft whine, leaning to the side a little.

“No bubbas…..”

“No…. There’s no bubbles there… But how about you come play bubbles with mommy?” She asks and smiles more as he lights up.

“Bubbas!!” he exclaims.

There were no more funny things between the cracks but now there were bubbles with mommy!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, if there are any mistakes or changes I can make, please inform me!  
> This was a little couple of minutes work so constructive criticism is very welcome!


End file.
